Always There For You
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: this is a squeal to my story Hard Thing To Go Thorough! Now they think that Isabella has Epilepsy like Amy does! Well does she? If so how does Addison take to her sister having it too? Read its a real good story!


_**Always There For You**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was now three years later. Addison was now 13, Amy is 11, and little Isabella is 6 years old. Troy and Gabriella had been watching Isabella real close. She had been doing the eye rolling like Amy did when they found out she had epilepsy three, almost four, years ago. That was a real sad day for all of them.

"Mom, is it OK if Austin comes over today?" Addison ask not seeing her little sister right there. She just ignored her. She loved her little sister but she could be a little annoying at times.

"Yea I guess you can." Gabriella told her daughter in her own train of thought.

"Who is Austin?" Isabella ask her older sister. She was really confused.

"Her new boyfriend." Amy said coming down stairs and making kissing noises. Addison just rolled her eyes at her.

"So at least I can get one." Addison spatted back at her little sister. She hated being the older sister sometimes. Just then there older half brother came down stairs. He was 16, almost 17, years old.

"What's this I hear about a boyfriend?" Trevor ask all his little sisters. They new about there brother but it wasn't til about a year ago that he moved in with them. His momma just couldn't handle him anymore so they took him in. He has been better off since.

"None of your business." Addison said walking off to her room. She was still getting use to not being the oldest child anymore. It has hit her real hard.

Now Addison looked just like her father. She had big blue eyes just like him. Her hair was kind of yellow with a hint of brown. All in all she was beautiful. She had her mother's body shape. She acted just like Gabriella.

Amy on the other hand had her father's eyes, but her mother's hair. She looked just like her mother except for her eyes. They were all Troy's doing. Gabriella just wanted one of her kids to have brown eyes. Amy acted just like there farther.

Isabella on the other hand looked just like there mother. Gabriella couldn't denie her one bit. She had no choice. But one thing for sure was that Isabella acted just like her farther. She was a daddy's girl all the way.

Trevor looked just like Troy did when he was that age. He couldn't denie that kid if he tried. It just couldn't be done on him. He had the same hair and the same eyes. He acted just like his farther at that. All in all the kids looked like each other in some way.

"What's her problem today?" Trevor ask Gabriella as he walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know with that child. I think she is still trying to get use to not being the oldest." Gabriella said to Trevor as if it was that obvious.

"Well its been a year now. How long does it take with her?"

"It could take years and years with that child." Gabriella said to Trevor as she walked back to the living room. She decided to walk up to Addison's room. She knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Mom I noticed her do it more." Addison said as her mom walked in and sat on the bed.

"Noticed who do what?" Gabriella ask her daughter trying to figure it all out.

"Isabella, I noticed more eye rolling like what Amy use to do. I think you should take her in." Addison said to her mother as she just looked at her.

"So tell me about this Austin dude." Gabriella said to her daughter trying to change the subject.

"He's amazing," Addison said and just then the door bell rang, "And that's him now."

"Oh joy to the world." Gabriella mumbled to herself as they got out the room and to the door. They answered it and sure enough there was Austin. She wasn't joking when she ask if he could come over. No one really liked him.

"Hey Austin I'm so glad you could come." Addison said as she hugged him with a smile. He didn't seem to have a smile. "What's wrong with you?" She ask him with a frown.

"I think we need to break up." He told her then started thinking about it, "Um, yea so were threw bye." With that he was at the house leaving a stunned Addison at the door.

"If it makes you feel better nobody really liked him anyway." Gabriella said coming up to her daughter and rubbing her back.

"If you had said that to me then I would've broke up with him already." Addison said turning around to her mother.

"I know but some lessons you need to learn on your own." Gabriella told her daughter, "Now get packed were headed for Little Rock once your dad gets home from work."

"OK momma, will do." Addison said walking up stairs with a little frown. Thank God she wasn't really in love with him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They had all just walked into the hospital. Children Hospital if you wanted the correct form of it. Addison was still a little down about the break up.

"Addie why are we here? I didn't know Amy had an appointment here today." Isabella said making her sister want to cry. She still didn't know it was for her. Addison picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Yea well, its really for you. There going to make sure that you don't have it." Addison said trying to explain it the best she could.

"Oh, OK, that's sounds good." Isabella said with a smile. Addison really did look up to her little sister. It didn't matter how bad the situation was she was going to smile.

"Yea it sure does." Addison mumbled under her breath. She hated coming to this place twice a year. Now she may have to go four times a year. She hated it. She really did.

They were in the first part of the hospital. They had a playground outside. They once got to play on it. It had the front desk, and right across from that was the shop, then right beside the desk was some bathrooms. If you kept walking strait you would go into a hall, but right before that were two sets of elevators across from each other. It was pretty big all in all. They got lost in it everytime. It didn't matter they would always get lost.

"Mom I think were going the wrong way." Addison said looking at where they were. And of course she was right.

"Well come on." Gabriella told them. Troy had gone to park the car. Trevor had been dropped off at his mother's house. It was just Gabriella and the three girls.

They had finally got to were they were suppose to be. It took them a while but they got there. Isabella was right now getting some test done to see if she had it. Amy was at her appointment with Troy while Gabriella was with Isabella. It was just Addison and there grandmother, Gabriella's mother, Maria. They were sitting there with nothing being said.

"So how are you taking this baby girl?" Maria had ask her oldest grand daughter. She didn't like when it was quiet like this.

"I don't really know. Me and Isabella had always been the close one's of the family, well, besides me and mom." Addison said to her grandmother.

"It's going to take some getting use to." She had said to Addison. "You just have to remind her she is no different then any other person out there. Tell her she can still do anything she sets her mind to. Most of all tell both of them this, that you will always be there for them."

"Yea I guess your right." Addison said to her with a smile on her face.

"Honey I'm always right. I'm the grandmother that says enough." She told her with a laugh making Addison laugh with her too.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Both Amy and Isabella were all done with what they needed done. Gabriella looked like she was about to cry. She had her head in Troy's chest. She was crying her eyes out.

"Mom what's wrong?" Addison had ask her mother who couldn't talk so Troy answered for her.

"Isabella has the same thing that Amy does." Troy said while rubbing his wife's back.

"My kids will never be normal and its all my fault." Gabriella said while Amy and Isabella were watching. That made Addison mad. How could she say that?

"That is so wrong mom. They are too normal. So they have this one thing that most kids don't have it don't mean there not normal. It means that there just different. And don't ever think this is your fault cause its not. Things like this just happen but they all have a reason for it." Addison told her mother while all eyes were on her in the hospital. They all had smiles on there faces at the brave little girl standing up for her sisters.

"You know what, your right Addison. Thank you for telling me that, you sure are wise beyond your years." Gabriella told her oldest daughter with a smile on her face. She really was growing up fast.

"Don't thank me, thank grandma. She's the one who told me that." Addison said smiling at her grandmother who had a huge smile on her face.

"It still amazing you would say that though." Troy told his daughter. He didn't have much to do with her cause he new how smart she was. Plus she just seemed to be one of those who wants to be left alone.

"Thanks dad, you don't usually say that to me much. It makes me proud to know you think that." Addison told him going and hugging him. She went over to her sisters and told them to come here.

"What is it Addie?" Amy ask her sister a little confused as to why she want her to come here. She didn't get along with her much.

"Yea what Amy said." Isabella said to her sister. Isabella was smart for a six year old. She really was.

"I want you two to know that I will always be there for you no matter what it is." Addison said to her two little sisters with a smile. She went and gave them a hug while they hugged back. All three grown ups smiled at that and got a picture of it.

"We have to stick together as a family." Amy said to both of them with her hand in the middle. "Who's with me?" Just then both Addison and Isabella put there hands on top of hers.

"I am." They said to her at the same time with a smile. No matter what the Bolton girl's would always be there for each other no matter what. That was all that matters.

* * *

**Ok so I thought I would do a sequal to** _Hard Thing To Go Through._

**Read that one first. Well, you don't have to but still.**

**I hope you like it!**

**I started on it last night but got sleepy so I didn't finish it!**

**Well hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
